


This Is War

by HeresToTheFuture



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Character Death, Mild Gore, Multi, PRINCE!LEVI, Revenge, Royalty, Tag As I Go, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeresToTheFuture/pseuds/HeresToTheFuture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King doesn't care about us, the military doesn't help us, we were left out in the cold. Now that was a mistake.</p>
<p>The King took something precious from Eren and he's not one to forgive. Now with the backing of the other commoners who have been wronged, Eren is taking the fight to them. First things first, kidnap the Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And This is How it Began

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first SNK fanfic, so hey y'all.
> 
> This has a medieval feel but it's not strictly keeping with it. Think 'A Knight's Tale' and 'Robin Hood: Prince of Theives'.
> 
> A quick warning, there is slightest hint towards rape/non-con, it's only has a very minor mention.
> 
> Also there will be gore. 
> 
> See you on the other side

_I was sitting at the old wooden table, my spoon already in hand while my stomach grumbled in protest. My mother was bent over the cooking pot which sat on the smouldering fire, giving the room a smoky scent that never seemed to disappear. My father sat at the head of the table, filling out various papers for medicines that he needed to order. It was an ordinary day, nothing special, nothing unusual. Probably why we never saw it coming._

_I kicked my little legs with excitement as my mum placed a bowl of soup in front of me. My stomach let out a loud growl, which made my father send a sad smile towards me. Food was becoming an issue in the Trost district. Cracks were beginning to show, people starving, families being thrown on to the street. I know my dad was trying his best to heal the impossible number of people needing help. He came home later and later, with less and less money looking more tired than ever._

_Mum sat opposite me with her own bowl and finally I could start devouring my food. I closed my eyes as soon as the hearty soup hit my tongue and let out a sound of approval._

_"Glad to see you're enjoying it Eren," my mum chuckled as I gave her a toothy grin. "Did you tell your father what you did today?"_

_"I was learning all about plants!" I exclaimed, "Mama taught me 'bout the forest"_

_My dad's eyes crinkled as I told him about my day without a care in the world._

_A loud knock brought my story to a sudden stop. My mum gave my father a questioning look as he stood to look through the window. He whipped around, his eyes wide behind his glasses, racing to seating area._

_"It's him Carla," he whispered while pushing furniture off an old rug, "it's the King's hunting dog. Keep Eren safe, put him in the basement. I'll go out and talk to them and try to keep them away."_

_Even I knew this meant trouble. Nothing good happened when the King's men were around. I began trembling, glancing back and forth between my parents, remebering all the terrible stories I had heard. My dad pulled up the old rug, revealing a latch which he heaved open. My mother rushed around the table, grabbing me by the hand and dragging me over._

_"Be safe," she murmured, letting go of my hand to hold his face tenderly. They brought their foreheads together and kissed quickly as the knocking became louder and louder. They parted, my father running to the door while my mother helped me down into the tiny storage compartment which was just wide enough to fit me._

_"Don't make a sound, not until I say it's safe." She whispered as I desperately tried to cling to her hand. My eyes wide with confusion, tears streaming down my face._

_"We love you Eren." She said as she pulled her hand away and quickly closed the latch and throwing the rug back over. I could see my mother reaching for the front door through the wide cracks in the floor where the rug didn't quite reach._

_The door burst open, my dad stumbling backwards, soldiers following him through. My mum screamed as she saw he was covered in blood, a dagger sticking from his stomach. I pressed both hands to my mouth to stop any sound escaping as the soldiers forced both my mother and father to their knees._

_A man strode in commanding the attention of the room. He ran a hand through his coarse black hair as his piercing dark eyes zoned in on my parents._

_"This is the great Dr Yeager I've heard about?" He laughed maliciously, stepping closer towards my dad._

_He drew his sword, the noise slicing through the air. He tipped my dad's head back with it, leaning into his face. His eyes suddenly darting over to my mum._

_"Have fun with her men," he said with a grin, "Make sure the good doctor can see, it's all his fault after all."_

_I saw my mother pushed to the floor with the soldiers surrounding her. I closed my eyes as I heard the tearing of fabric, the laughing of men and my mother's harrowing screams. I screamed into my mouth and scrunched my eyes tighter with every new cry. I don't know how much time passed before I heard the leader command them to stop._

_I peeked open an eye just in time to see him drag his sword across her neck, my father roaring in agony in the background. We both watched in horror as she fell lifelessly to the floor. My father collapsed in on himself, tears running down his face._

_"What it must be like to have the death of a spouse etched into your soul," the captain sneered, leaning close to my father's ear. He grabbed his drooping head and forced him to stare at my mother's cooling body._

_"And now to say goodbye," he said as he swiped his dagger across this throat, his body falling to the floor just above me as blood trickled down between the cracks and onto my face. I was screaming inside my head, I felt sick, the sudden loss and despair numbing my body._

_"Men take what you want then we'll be gone." Turning on his heel he began to walk out._

_"Captain Kenny, they have a son as well sir," a soldier shouted out, routing through a cupboard._

_"Well, he'll have one hell of treat when he gets back home, won't he?" the captain tossed over his shoulder._

_There was clattering around the house, I couldn't consider it my home anymore. Everything that was my home had died. The soldiers strutted out of the house, arms full of whatever they could take, laughing and  patting each other on the back. I remained curled up long after they had gone. Darkness came, my back aching from refusing to move for so long. It was the only sensation I could feel. Everything was gone. Mama. Papa. Nothing mattered anymore. I was just a little boy who didn't know what to do._

_I heard hooves and closed my eyes. My breathing became heavy, my heart starting to flutter in my chest. I heard the door creak open._

_"Oh God. Grisha. Carla. What happened?" A voice whispered into the darkness. They walked around the room, seemingly looking for something._

_"Eren? Please tell me you're safe Eren."_

_The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't find my voice. It's as though I didn't care about being found. I heard the rug being pulled back and the hatch being lifted._

_"Eren!" They cried, joy filling their voice. I looked up slowly and saw Hange, their face blanching when they met my eyes._

_"Oh sweetie," they murmured, as they took in my blood covered face, "You must have seen..."_

_They brought a hand to their mouth and then widened both arms into the most inviting hug. I moved for the first time in hours. I crawled up the stairs, my bones screaming in protest. I flung myself straight into their arms, clinging to their top. They smelt wrong. They smelt like smoke and not like the forest like my mama. They gently wiped off the blood and held my face in their warm hands._

_"I'm so sorry sweetie. Is there anything you want to take with you? We won't be coming back," they asked gently. Hange worked with my father a lot of the time and was one of my mother's close friends. It never occurred to me that they would take me in. I shook my head as the picked me up._

_"Let's get you away from this place." They pulled my head into their shoulder so I couldn't see what was left of my house. Hange stepped outside into the cold night, the sky clear of clouds with the stars shining brightly. I gazed back at my house, standing darkly alone in the forest clearing._

_"Wait," I croaked, suddenly not want to leave quite yet. I wiggled out of their arms and ran back to the house, carefully stepping around the congealed blood on the floor._

_I ran around the over turned table and went to the cupboard. I opened one of the draws and ran my hand along the bottom until I felt the hidden compartment pop open. I reached in and pulled out a necklace. It was a simple gold chain with my mother and fathers wedding rings on it. It was one of the few precious things my mother had held onto. I clipped it round my neck and glanced over to the side. Two bodies were covered in sheets, blood slowly seeping through them. Tears filled my eyes, but I chocked them back and ran._

_Hange had placed wood around the house. They brought out their flint and started a fire which quickly consumed the building. They jumped on their sturdy black horse and pulled me up with them. We began riding without a word. I stared up into the sky, rage consuming me. Better, I thought, than sorrow. It seemed to ignite me, the fire running through me. I vowed I would find that man, that I would have revenge for my family._

I jumped awake, drenched in my sweat. It was eight years to the day since my world was shattered yet I could remember every single detail as if it was yesterday. I swung my feet off my small make shift bed rubbing my hands over my face. Taking a deep breath I pushed myself off the cot and stretched, my joints popping in protest. I touched the necklace that till hung around my neck. I had never taken it off. It was a constant reminder why I was doing what I was doing.

While living with Hange I began training every day with any weapon I could get hold of. Hange used to be a one of the top weapons specialist in the military before they took me on and saw for themselves the devastation that their weapons had. They taught me all they knew about fighting and I absorbed every detail. I practiced with whoever would give me the time of day.

While growing up with Hange, I began to make contacts with their friends who had also been hurt by the King’s military. There was a growing restlessness and more and more commoners were beginning to find their voice. It was during this time, at a mere fifteen, I started making a name for myself. I wasn’t afraid of speaking out and I found more people were starting to listen. I don’t know how it started, but I was suddenly thrust into role of leadership. Commoners started coming to me, plans of rebellion and revenge, and I listened carefully.

Now, three years on, I was the poster child of the rebellion. I had over two hundred strong fighters along with their families and whoever needed help. With the rise of taxes and the corrupt military, more and more people came to my small village looking for sanctuary. We set up camp in the large forest that took up the majority of Trost.

I threw on my old tunic and breaches and quickly belted my sword to my side. I tossed open my tent door and stumbled over to the food tent. I yawned, rubbing my eyes, cursing the early morning sun. I should be used to getting up this early but I still was hopeless until my belly was full of food.

The colony was in full flow, people bustling around from tent to tent. People were shouting my name in greeting and I lazily waved my hand, the majority of them knowing I wasn’t fully functional yet.

It was almost as if the forests very purpose was for us to live in it. The tall trees providing perfect shelter and we even had some run ways up there. The majority of the camp was on the forest floor, tents as far as the eye could see.

I finally reached the food tent, where I saw Connie and Sasha serving food. By serving food, I mean throwing it at one another.

“Hey Eren,” Connie turned as some flying porridge hit on the side of his face. “HEY! I called truce!” He shouted while pointing accusingly at Sasha. She merely grinned and shrugged before pouring the food into bowls and passing them out.

“Thanks,” I laughed as he handed me a bowl, grumbling under his breath, and walked over to a table after spying Mikasa and Armin.

I slid into the seat next to Armin, and noticed he already had several maps surrounding him while he tried to eat his food and study his plans. His hair was already tied back in his traditional bun which never quite included his bangs causing him to always run his hand through them, trying to keep it off his face. He was one of the most intelligent people I knew, and always had his head buried in some book. We grew as close as brothers after I moved with Hange, helping me get through some dark times. His parents had died when he was young due to the plague and he lived with his grandfather. His grandfather had been unable to keep up with the taxes and had been beaten by the military; he never quite recovered and died not long after causing Armin to spiral into a dark depression. That’s when I finally told him my plans of destroying the royalty and he whole heartedly agreed and now helped plan the majority of the operations.

“I think I may have found a way of getting the target,” Armin lifted his head, eventually noticing I was there. Mikasa raised an eyebrow and nodded at him to continue. He cleared his throat and leaned in closer.

“Mike said that the target would be travelling past Trost to Stohess to find a wife. He will only have limited security because it’s been kept so quiet.”

“I hope Mike was careful, we can’t go losing him. He’s our only in with the King.” Mikasa said, deep in thought.

“I hope so too,” my brows furrowing slightly, “We’ll send the elite squad to get him.”

The elite squad was made up of Petra, Olou, Eld and Gunther, who had all previously worked in the military. I trusted them completely after they had saved my life on numerous occasions. They had been on various missions and always come back with it accomplished, earning them the nickname ‘The Elite Squad’.

Armin nodded, gather his maps messily in his arms as he stood. He peaked up over his papers.

“I’ll let them know the plans,” and quickly headed off.

“Fancy some battle practice?” Mikasa asked, her mouth showing the hint of a smirk. We didn’t get to practice as much as we used to but she knew I had an hour to spare. I nodded enthusiastically, finally awake.

I followed her outside, my head spinning with plans. Once we had the target, the rebellion could move forward. Once we had Prince Levi, the King would fall.


	2. Of Councils and Prisonners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet some more characters! And a certain someone....

The late summer’s sun warmed my face as I strolled to the meeting tent after sparring with Mikasa, my arms and legs aching pleasantly after the psychical exercise. I had set up a small council of my most trusted people to discuss the running of the camp, military strategy and the next plan of action. It wasn't a secret to them that I needed the help. I needed the support. Things were beginning to escalate with the King as he ruled with an iron fist over the poor.

More and more people were flooding to the camp through various channels and it was getting harder to house and feed them. I drew back the curtain and entered, smiling at Hange who was already at the table, their focus solely on the gears in their hand.

"Hey Hange," I greeted, getting their attention.

"Eren!" They jumped up, grabbing me into a hug, the scent of oil and metal assaulting my senses. They were only twenty when they took me in, yet they had barely aged, their goggles still sat firmly in their hair, grease wiped randomly across their face.

"Can't breathe," I gasped as the hug constricted. Hange jumped back, a grin still plastered on her face.

"Wait till I show you what I've been working on," they said hopping from one foot to the other, hands gripped together as I sat at the head of the table.

The room consisted of a large oak table with bookcases surrounding the edge. It was dimly lit due to the heavy cloth that the tent was made of to provide as much privacy as possible. Hange began talking about mechanisms and gears, gesturing wildly with their hands as they took a seat to my left. I tried to keep up; nodding at the appropriate moments but it was next to impossible when Hange really got into it. I let out a sigh of relief when Mike entered with his second in command, Nanaba. They sat silently, Mike smirking slightly at my situation.

"Please don't let us keep you Hange, Eren seems enthralled," his smirk growing at my glare while Nanaba was trying to hide her laughter behind a hand. Hange's smile grew as they continued their unintentional torture until Mikasa and Hannes strolled in followed by a blonde girl I hadn't seen before. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"This is my new second, Annie," Hannes announced, finally interrupting Hange's speech. The girl stepped forward, her cold blue eyes gazing over the table, her bored expression unchanged. I nodded as Connie and Sasha stumbled in bickering away as usual.

"Right, Armin and the Elite squad are currently away so I'll get started," I addressed the small council, "There's a lot to discuss so Sasha, are we having any problems with civilians?"

"Not at the moment, but," her caramel eyes meeting mine, worry etched into them, "with the sudden increase of people coming to us, we could have a food shortage soon."

"Are our fields not enough?" Mikasa questioned, thinking of the nearby villages that we worked with to provide food.

"For the moment, but winter is coming and the fields will be unworkable. We can survive it," she paused, looking conflicted, "if we take no more people in."

The room fell silent. The thought had never entered my mind. I could never imagine seeing those seeking safety being turned away with no one to answer their call. Everyone seemed deep in thought; as if this would somehow make food magically appear.

"Maybe we shouldn't take more people in," Hannes said, breaking the silence.

"How can you say that?" Mikasa almost snarled at him,, slamming a hand on the table.

"I'm thinking practically. We need to train more people to fight, we shouldn't waste resources on those that can't fight or work." He replied, looking unfazed by Mikasa's aggression.

"We can't turn people away, the only reason we're even here is because of people coming to us." I argued.

"You can't help anyone if you're all starving," Annie shrugged nonchalantly causing an awkward silence. I trusted Hannes’ judgement when it came to choosing his second. After all, his last, Thomas, was completely loyal until his untimely death on a raid. Yet there was something unnerving about Annie, maybe it was the unwavering tone she used, or her intense glare, but there was something that made me uneasy.

"We could target the food deliveries to the castle," Mike offered, "I could find the rota and send the information here so you would know where to target." Mike's bravery never failed to stun me. The giant of a man worked closely with the top military officers and constantly risked his life unflinchingly for information whether we desperately needed it or not. It worried me more and more the amount he was taking on but the service he provided was invaluable.

"Only if you can, I don't want you getting caught over this, " I voiced. "Sasha, you know how to hunt?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Well I want you to start training other people, as well as how to use a bow. Connie, you'll need to get someone to replace Sasha. We're going to have to get creative with the food."

"I can do that!" Connie shouted confidently.

"If the food supply situation becomes more of an issue again, call for a meeting. Hannes, how is our military looking?" I redirected the meeting, the dread in my heart being lifted slightly.

"I've been in contact with all the neighbouring villages and they're all with us, though only when we actually declare war against the King. They're still at risk of being attacked." He looked down at his notes, the older captain was full of experience which led to him become such a vital asset. "We're still outnumbered but if we continue targeting their resources we can slowly weaken them until our army is sufficient and Hange's weapons are fully functional." Confidence growing as he continued his report. It was looking promising. I could almost taste the anticipation in the air. We were close, closer than we had ever been.

"We still need to be careful," Mikasa reminded me, her steel grey eyes meeting mine, "the king still hasn't attacked us openly, he could just be waiting for the right moment. We need to stay alert." Everyone hummed in agreement, the meeting drawing to a close.

Now that the business of the day was over, everyone relaxed and moved out of the tent. I strolled with Mikasa back to my tent.

"You're right," I sighed, stepping over to the military table I had set up, pointing to the flag that represented the largest standing of the King's military. "They haven't moved towards us in a long time, the lack of action is starting to worry me." Mikasa stepped next to me, eyeing the table.

"The King's waiting for something, I'm just not sure what for," she said calmly. "You know my father was part of a small resistance when I was young, the King stomped them out before they even had time to form anything concrete. There has to be a reason."

I ran a hand through my hair, sighing, sinking onto my bed. "I know 'Sa, and it's scaring me. What if I do something wrong? It's not just my life on the line, it's everyone." I rested my head into my hands. I felt Mikasa sit next to me, she pulled my hands from my face and took them into her own.

"I believe in you Eren. Everyone here believes in you. You saved us. People are happy here, remember that. Hange, Mike, Hannes, they're all here to help you." I lifted my eyes to meet hers, "We're going to do this Eren. Together," she said, her face set with determination. She stood to leave. "You saved me Eren. I trust you," she whispered before walking out.

I sat in stunned silence. Mikasa was closed off most of the time, rarely portraying her feelings so blatantly. Her words meant so much more to me, I loved her like a sister and we had been through so much. I changed for bed, letting her words repeat in my head. I had to shake off the doubts; I'd be useless if I didn't. I lay down and tried to not think about the pressure threatening to crush my chest.

* * *

 

The days passed in similar fashion, training with the other soldiers, trying to sort civilian problems and just generally trying to keep the whole operation from sinking. The sun was setting on another day, casting the camp in an warm amber glow. I was talking with Mikasa and Hange when suddenly Armin burst in, his usual neat bun in disarray.

"We've got him!" He shouted breathlessly, wiping sweat from his brow. His bright blue eyes wide with excitement.

"Take us to him," I rushed out, jogging to the very edge of the camp with Armin leading the way. I nodded to the elite squad, all standing proud. Dirty, exhausted, but proud. I entered the tent and saw a man sitting on a chair in the middle, bound with a bag over his head. His clothes screamed money, well fitted and made from the finest material. It was easy to recognise the prince.

I couldn't contain myself any longer and despite Mikasa beginning to protest, I ripped off the bag. I was met with a glare so full of anger I almost took a step back. His stony grey eyes were full of rage as they bored in to my soul. Ignoring the furious looks, I took a step back and took in the man who ruined my family. Hange jumped forward and ripped off the cloth that was covering his mouth. The instant it was off, he spat at Hange, baring his teeth.

“Well that’s not very classy,” Hange smirked, wiping the fleck of spit that hit their cheek.

“Nor is being tied up, kidnapped and sent to God knows where,” the Prince spat out, struggling against his bonds “now fucking let me go.”

“Didn’t know royalty swore,” Hange murmured, looking at the Prince like he was from another species.

“Well they do, especially when talking to bloody peasants. Now I order you to let me go!” His voice was surprisingly deep from his small stature, his mouth articulating each syllable precisely in a way that only came with training.

I crouched to his level, getting into his personal space, his breathing short and sharp with rage. “You think you have power here?” I said calmly, my voice becoming deeper “Surely you must understand. You are nothing but a pawn for us to use. If I let you out of this tent, you would probably last all of five minutes before they lynched you. Understand, you are only a pawn for us to get what we want.”

“Savages,” he growled in response. Yet his eyes betrayed him, as they widened with horror.

“Maybe. You made us this way. I won’t let them kill you. Know why?” He glared, before finally shaking his head.

“Because we’re better than you.” I pushed myself to stand and walked to the tent door. Mikasa and Hange following in stunned silence.

I turned back, just before leaving, “Get used to it, my Prince,” I said sarcastically, “Welcome to the revolution.” I stormed out of the tent, asking the elite squad to me. I had only just managed to keep it together in there. Anger was coursing through my veins, my hands clenched into fists. I let out a breath that I didn’t realise I was holding.

“What are we going to do with him Eren?” Petra asked. I looked up at the night sky, like so many years ago, trying to calm myself.

“See if he knows anything. Don’t hurt him, just scare him. I know you can do that,” I smiled at Petra, keeping my emotions under wraps. “I’ll leave him in your care for now.”

I knew Hange and Mikasa wanted to talk to me, but I waved them off, heading for bed. This was the start. The start of the war I’d dreamed of. I hoped it would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more Eren/Levi interaction next chapter now that the majority of the camp is set up.
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos and comments! I love each and everyone
> 
> I have a Tumblr (Gingernut94)


	3. Contempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologise for how long it's taken me to update this fic, I've had a lot of problems recently and not felt like updating but they're in the past now so I should be updating more often. Thank you everyone for your comments, kudos and views, it means the world to me.

“Fuck!” 

I threw my head in my hands, tearing at my hair. Frustration resonating from my very core. There was dead silence around the oak table, no one quite sure how to respond. I felt a hand pat my shoulder reassuringly. I looked up through rage filled eyes to see Armin gripping my shoulder.

“We’ll work something out Eren, don’t give up yet,” He said calmly. 

“It’s been a week. A full week and we’ve heard nothing. Not a threat, not a demand, nothing. It’s like they don’t even know we have the Prince.” I said through gritted teeth. I brought my head up, staring at Mike who seemed deep in thought. “Have you heard anything at the capital?” I asked desperately.

“No,” he sighed, “it’s like you said, it’s almost like no one knows. I’ve been looking for the slightest change but everyone seems to be carrying on as always.” He glanced down at his notes, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “Apart from Commander Erwin, who seems slightly panicked. He’s fairly close with Levi.”

“Keep an eye on him, he might be a source of information.” Armin said, returning to his seat after giving my shoulder a final squeeze. Mike nodded, speaking quietly with Nanaba confirming plans and ideas. 

“We just need to keep waiting, we can’t let it distract us,” Mikasa addressed the group, “Have you got any information from him Petra?”

“Not really,” Petra replied, “he didn’t respond to scare tactics.” My eyebrows drew together, ready to start another rage fuelled rant but Petra brought up a hand silencing me. “But, I think he genuinely doesn’t know anything his uncle is doing. He seems to have completely closed himself off from the outside world. He seems to tolerate the elite squad, but he pretty much hates the resistance.”

“May be you should try talking to him again?” Hange offered, keeping their head down working on some sort of weapon. I shook my head remembering last time I attempted to go and see the prince. I couldn’t even get into the tent to talk to him without my hands forming fists and my body shaking in anger.

“Make him see it from our side,” Hange said, pushing their goggles up into their hair and putting down the gears, “explain our situation and see if you can’t get any more information.”

I sighed, maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, and I’d just have to try control my emotions. I nodded my confirmation and Hange shot me a beaming smile.

“Worse comes to worst, tell him that we’ve had no threat from his uncle, that should shake up his beliefs,” they grinned, their smile turning predatory. Hange often seemed like a happy go lucky genius but I know from experience they could be truly terrifying.

“That’s settled then, and just before we finish, the food carts we’ve been targeting have had limited defence and we’ve only suffered minor injuries. Keep up the good work Mike but stay safe.” Hannes reported while standing with Annie. 

Everyone stood to leave, breaking off into small groups to talk while walking out of the tent. Mikasa and Petra began walking with me to the Prince’s tent. The camp was in full flow, soldiers practicing with their swords, people running with their arms full and the smell of food swirling around the tents. People parted like a river around a rock as I made my way to the tent, the look on my face was enough for no one to try and talk to me. 

“We’ve had some one watching him at all time and he’s made no move to try and escape,” Petra mummed as we marched, the cold air making me shiver slightly, a quiet reminder winter was coming. “We’re remaining cautious though.”

I nodded, stopping short of the tent, greeting Oluo and Eld who stood guard. Mikasa gave my hand a quick squeeze. I let out a breath and pulled the tent open.

The tent had changed quite a bit since I’d last been in. There was now a wooden bed in the corner, made up to perfection, a stark contrast to my mess of sheets. In fact, everything in the room was set in a precise way. The table and chairs were at perfect right angles along with the candle stands, casting the room in a warm glow. The Prince was sitting calmly at the table with Gunter, his brows furrowed in concentration, his sharp sliver eyes staring intently at the wooden block in front of him. My eyes were instead drawn to the knife sat in his delicate hand.

“Why the hell has he got a knife?” I hissed, my hands reaching for my sword. They both jumped at the sudden intrusion, Levi’s eyes narrowing at me. 

“Whoa, take it easy Eren,” Gunter calmly stood his hand up in submission, “I’ve just been teaching him to carve. It’s pretty boring here and the knife’s bunt anyway.”

I kept my hands firmly on my sword hilt, my mouth twisted into a snarl. Gunter sighed, and held his hand out to Levi. He placed the knife, hilt first in Gunter’s out stretched hand, never once breaking eye contact with me. I relaxed my stance, still solely focused on Levi. Gunter took the hint and left the tent, pausing to say he’d just be outside. 

I yanked the chair Gunter was previously sat on and placed it a fair distance from the Prince. I sank into it, glaring, each of us waiting for the other to break the silence. The Prince was now dressed in plain bland clothes similar to what everyone was wearing, yet he still held a royal presence, something that couldn’t be brought but something you were simply born into. Maybe it was the way he held his chin up in defiance, or it was his rigid posture that made him seem like a caged animal but I knew with the look he was giving me now, it would bring lesser people to their knees. Yet I boldly met his cold glare.   
Remembering Hange’s words, I let out a sigh and decided to try. Try and talk to a man who had ruined countless lives, to try and see him as a human. 

“What was Gunter teaching you?” I exhaled, trying to get comfortable on the wooden chairs. Levi continued to scowl, his lips in a tight thin line. I ran my hand through my hair, “Ok, are you hungry?”

Again nothing. 

“Right then,” I stood suddenly, pacing back and forth, “have you spoken to your uncle recently? Have you been outside the capital recently? Have you even spoken to a single one of your subjects?”

I stopped, pointing at Levi’s face which had screwed up with emotion, “have you seen the struggle we’re dealing with? The famine? Disease? No, of course not, you just stay in your castle. Hiding like a coward.” I was breathing hard, the rant firing me up. Nothing but the sound of my breath filling the night.

“You think I’m allowed out of that castle? I’m followed constantly, every single movement I make is tracked, just like here. This is the furthest and longest I’ve ever be away.” Levi mumbled, his eyes cast down, his shoulders become hunched. It was as though even talking about his situation took everything out of him. I sat down again, leaning down to meet his eyes.

“Tell me then.”

He looked up, suddenly remembering who he was talking to and the glare came back. 

“Tch,” he spat out, “why am I even still here? I thought you lot were nothing but fucking murders.”

“Ironic, coming from you.” I huffed. “God know how many citizens have been murdered because of your family.”

“My parents did nothing but the best for this kingdom,” he bellowed, slamming his hands on the table kicking back his chair. 

“That’s a lie, this very resistance is proof you’re all nothing but filth,” I yelled back, also standing.

He grabbed the front of my tunic, scrunched up in his tightly balled fists, staring menacingly up at me while I stumbled backwards.

“My family were heroes, you lot are the disgusting menace that ruined this kingdom.” He hissed, before throwing me back and turning his back on me.

“What have we ever done to you?!” I barked, exacerbated at how he could even try and verify his view point. 

He looked at me over his shoulder, contempt colouring his feature before shocking me to the core.

“You people, the resistance, the poor beaten citizens murdered my family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of maybe doing the next chapter in Levi's POV. How would you guys feel about that?
> 
> I've recently finished watching Haikyuu!! and I have to say I love it! I highly recommend it.
> 
> See you in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think,
> 
> My tumblr is gingernut94 if you want to see cats doing stupid things and SNK posts.


End file.
